A core grant for vision research is requested, which will contain three modules a) an electron microscope module, b) a photography module and c) an administrative module. The electron microscope module consists of a full-time electron microscope technician, ancillary equipment necessary for tissue preparation and minimal supplies. The photography module consists of a 50% research photographer, a print processor and minimal supplies. The administrative module consists of 2% of the Program Directors' time and a 50% clerk-typist. The E.M. module will provide our vision research group with the capability of performing EM at MCG with our own preparation and examination of tissues, freeing us of dependence on off-campus sources for EM work. The photography module will provide the necessary services to support the EM unit as well as provide research photography varying from videotaping of procedures to photography of corneas undergoing epithelial healing and performing cell counts on specular micrographs. The administration module will provide the management of the resources as well as arranging the purchase of supplies through the individual users of the EM and photographic facilities. The modules will benefit all vision scientists at MCG and provide the necessary support services for continued collaborative studies. Both individual and collaborative research endeavors will be facilitated and help foster an environment in which vision research will flourish.